1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor structure for photon detection.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art, for example by virtue of U.S. Pat. No. 5,786,609 A, discloses a semiconductor detector having a unipolar structure and also a “return electrode” embodied as a layer at the underside, the electrode being designed to extract the conduction carriers from the depletion zone.